


25 Days of Christmas Challenge - 2016

by itbeajen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 25 days of Christmas challenge, Christmas, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 16,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9380432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: 24 Days of Kei, and 1 Day for Kuroo!!!I was originally going to do all 25 for Kei, but since the original poster of the challenge's birthday fell on the 24th, I wrote a little birthday fic for her. (:But here's a late post of my 25 Days of Christmas Challenge.Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu!! or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. Haikyuu!! is the property of Haruichi Furudate.





	1. Snow

The lack of your warmth made him blink groggily awake and he merely glared at the empty spot on your bed. He grumbles incoherently before tossing the blanket off of him. His feet hits the floor as he navigates his way through the bedroom towards the bathroom.  
  
It's not until after he finishes freshening up and has his glasses on when he sees your figure standing in front of the large glass windows of your living room. He frowns upon seeing you in your pajamas still, your fingers wrapped around your favorite mug. He faintly sees the steam emitting from the cup and the string and paper dangling from it revealings its contents to him. He slips up behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist and propping his chin on your head.  
  
"Good morning," you giggled. One hand reluctantly moves away from the warm mug and cups his cheek. You feel him lean against your hand and he turns to place a feather light kiss on your palm and he mutters, "You're up early."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why?" his voice was still laced with traces of sleep and you laughed. A brow of his raises and he holds you tighter and you lean against his broad chest, "It snowed."  
  
Tsukishima's gaze finally leaves yours and he said, "Well, it is December."  
  
"I know..." your voice trails off and he furrows his brow, "But?"  
  
"Nothing, I just thought today would be a nice day to be lazy, lounge on the bed, watch some movies, make some warm drinks, just relax with you."  
  
Tsukishima grows silent, the warmth spreading from you to him that laced between the two of you back and forth makes him pause and he asks, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Hey, what's **that**  supposed to mean?"  
  
You hear him scoff, "You normally want to go out and play in the snow and-"  
  
"I just want to cuddle with my snarky husband, can't I?" your eyes were warm with love and he averts his gaze. But upon feeling his hold on you loosen a bit, you turn around, holding the cup closer to you so you don't spill and you smiled, "Besides, I'm sure you wouldn't mind marathoning the Jurassic Park series again, right Kei?"  
  
He shakes his head and smiles in resignation, "So our snowy days are the same as our rainy days now?"  
  
You laughed as you pull away. The footsteps that followed you were reassurance enough and you laughed, "Just this once."  
  
You can practically see the confusion on his face despite the fact you weren't facing him and you respond, "Because it's the first snowfall of the year."


	2. Shoveling Snow

Honestly, December was great for many reasons. Not only was it the holiday time, and the year was coming to an end, but there was also festivities, chances to build snowmen and have snowball fights, drink hot chocolate, and decorate the house with all the Christmas decorations you could get your hands on.  
  
And there was also shoveling snow. That was always a problem. If you had your way, you'd just sleep in all day, hibernate like a bear, maybe wake up to watch some TV or spend time with family, or maybe bake sweets and confections that would fill the whole house with the scent of sugary goodness. But you did not have your way, not when you had an almost two meter giant of a husband nagging at you and smugly enjoying your struggles as you attempted to shovel the snow out of your drive way.  
  
Most of it was already done anyways, considering the fact that Tsukishima was awake **way** before you, and he left only the little strip in front of the house for you to handle. But even then that was probably too much for you since you absolutely hated how hard it was to even step into and out of the snow.  
  
"What's wrong Chibi-chan? Too short for the snow?" he teased as he watched you struggle to get out of the snow. Unfortunately for you, the snow was almost past your knees, making it extremely difficult for you to actually move in it. It doesn't help that it was so densely packed.   
  
Tsukishima leaned against the shovel with an amused expression on his face as he watched you create a burrow in the snow with your legs. You pout at him, your nose tinged red and your ears wearing the same color. Your cheeks were dusted pink and the fluffy beanie on top of your head was threatening to slip off. The scarf wrapped around you was starting to loosen and you shivered, "It's cold, Kei."  
  
He sighs, "The faster we get this done the faster we can go grocery shopping and Christmas shopping."  
  
"Christmas shopping?!" you asked with excitement, there was a renewed vigor as you worked faster to shovel the snow out of the way, and Tsukishima nods, he smirks, "But of course, with the rate you're going we'll never get to Christmas shopping."  
  
You frown and is about to respond, but instead of responding, you trip over what you assume is a rock covered in snow, resulting in you flopping into the snow. Tsukishima is confused at your lack of response and the fact that there was a clear sound of a thud. The sound of shoveling is paused and he turns back to look at you, but instead sees no one there and he frowns.   
  
"[F/N]?"  
  
He makes his way over, his side of the front yard mostly cleared by now and he sees that you've fallen face first into the snow and he stifles a laughter and instead helps you get up. His hands lifting you up and out of the snow, but your clothes were now damp and your face was cold and the permanent frown on your face makes him laugh at the sight of your misery.  
  
"K-k-Kei!" you managed to cry out. Your lips were shivering and he shakes his head, "What do we have here?"  
  
"A frozen [F/N]." your teeth clatter as you shiver again and he frowns before leading you back towards the warmth of your house. As soon as he opens the door, he helps you get out of the heavy coat that was even heavier due to absorbing the water from the snow. He can hear you audibly sigh as your body warms up again and you shakily begin taking off your stuff to speed up the process.  
  
By the time you were finally in warm clothes again, Tsukishima has resigned and done your part, finishing up on shoveling the snow and all. You hear him open the front door again, and you stop your actions in the kitchen, turning off the stove and placing the lid back onto the pot before heading over to him as you helped him change out of his snow wear.  
  
"Thanks," he gratefully accepts your help. He takes one breath in and asks, "Peppermint?"  
  
"Hot chocolate," you responded as you waited for him before heading back into the kitchen. He sits on the small island before taking a grateful sip and he mumbles, "Thanks [F/N]."  
  
You smile brightly, "Thanks for your hard work today Kei." 


	3. Decorations

_Just a little bit more_. You were on your tippy toes, just trying to reach the highest branch. The amusement that you could see in his eyes did not go unnoticed to you and you almost groaned in frustration. Your cashmere knit sweater dress was beginning to ride up, your soft skin between your thigh high socks and the hem of your dress was slowly being revealed and he narrowed his eyes before going up to you and effortlessly carrying you. He lifted you off the step stool and placed you down before grabbing the decoration box and finishing up the top for you.  
  
A pout was evident on your face as you watched him finish the rest and you crossed your arms, "Not. Fair."  
  
"What, that you're short?"  
  
You opened your mouth in protest, but he closes it by swooping down and planting a kiss against your cheek, taking you by surprise. The familiar pink that dusted your cheeks made him smile smugly and you turned away, clearly flustered. His laughter filled the room and you feel his hand take yours and he said, "Come on, we still have the rest of the house to decorate."  
  
"For someone who was grumbling all of yesterday when I took him Christmas shopping, you sure are enthusiastic now."  
  
"I never said I hated it."  
  
"But you-"  
  
"Did I?"  
  
You shake your head in defeat and then wrap your arms around his waist. He was wearing a similar cashmere sweater to yours and you nuzzled your face against his back.  
  
"[F-F/N]?"   
  
The flustered tone in his voice did not go unnoticed to you and a giggle erupts from your lips. He turns around and you lean forward before pulling a small Santa hat over his head and pulling him down so that your lips meet his. It was a sweet and chaste kiss before you pulled away, a blush clearly evident on both of your faces and he smirked, "Kissing me without a mistletoe?"  
  
You laugh, "Nuh uh!"   
  
You playfully smack the tip of his Santa Hat, and he looks up, seeing the telltale mistletoe tied to the white pom pom at the tip of the hat and he shakes his head, "Well then, I guess I'll just do as the mistletoe dictates."  
  
You smile playfully, "And that is?"  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" he teases before leaning down.   
  
Needless to say, not much decorating was done for the rest of the day.


	4. Gingerbread House

"No, [F/N]," Kei stood at the doorway to the kitchen, effectively blocking you out. And you pouted, "But Kei!"   
  
You extend his name, adding hints of a whine and your pout was at full power. He **almost**  caved in. But instead he sighed and shook his head. "No. I need all of them to make the house."  
  
Your pout drops and you tilt your head. Your hair drops over your shoulder, exposing the soft skin of your neck. Kei's eyes wandered slightly before he mentally slaps himself back into his current situation and you softly asked, "Can I have the leftovers?"  
  
"No, the leftovers are going to the freak duo."  
  
"But Kei!" you whined again, your hands grab onto his and you pout, "But you haven't given me _anything_."  
  
"For a good reason," he huffs. He frees one hand from yours before expertly twirling you around and leading you away from the kitchen and you sigh, "You're so unfair."  
  
"You're too giddy when you have too much sugar," he explains, you glanced back at him, and you notice he turns his head away, his lips moving but no words were heard.  
  
"Kei?"  
  
"Nothing," he shakes his head and he says, "How about you go clean the house after all the decorating we did?"  
  
You grimaced as you remembered the amount of needles that fell off the Christmas tree from the decorating you guys had done the night before. Needless to say, it was expected, but even then, you had forgotten how each time you shifted the tree even slightly the tree would shed more and more. You sigh and nod your head.  
  
Kei gives you a small smile before pulling you close, a quick kiss is placed on your forehead and he's gone before you know it. You laugh, and cheerfully shake your head before heading towards the small storage room to vacuum the house.  
  
***  
  
"And. I. Am. Done!" you announced proudly after vacuuming and sweeping the entire house. It wasn't too much, but it was still a lot of work to be done especially due to the Christmas tree and its shedding.   
  
"Good job."  
  
You turned around, slightly surprised to see Kei at the door and you smiled, "You done?"  
  
"Basically," he nods, and he sees your expression droop slightly and he smirks, "But-"  
  
Your eyes light up, hope burning brightly in them and he smiles, "But I saved the best for last."  
  
"I LOVE YOU," you wrapped your arms around him and he chuckles, returning the gesture.   
  
You were happy with the small little gingerbread house you guys had made, it wasn't as fancy as the ones Kei made to give out to his former volleyball teammates, but it was cute. A random jolly tune escaped your lips as you made your way to the fridge.  
  
Upon opening it though, you were more than happy to see the small community of gingerbread houses, but the center of the fridge made you smile the brightest.  
  


_Here's a strawberry shortcake._  
You better like it, or I'll eat it myself.  
\- Kei


	5. Santa

"No."   
  
Kei firmly rejected the outstanding, bright red outfit. He hadn't even opened the packet completely, but as soon as he had seen the white faux fur, he shook his head.  
  
"I am **not**  wearing that [F/N], do you hear me?" Kei repeated as he shouted down the hall towards your shared master bedroom. He could hear your snickering from the living room and he growled, "[F/N]!"  
  
"But you **have** to!" you responded. He furrowed his brow as he snatched the offending outfit off the living room couch and he made his way towards you.  
  
"I swear to you [F/N], if you-" He swings the door open, unaware that you were in the middle of changing. You freeze part way, your tank top lifted enough to expose your stomach and the red lace of your bra. Your shorts were already on the floor and the matching red lacy pantie was bright against your skin.  
  
Kei sighs and he asked, "Why are we still acting like high schoolers?"  
  
The red tinge on your cheeks matched your underwear and you muttered, "Look, I'm not used to you coming in on me when I'm changing."  
  
"We **shower**  together." He pointedly sighs and you both burst into laughter. He rolls his eyes and you whine, "But you won't wear the Santa outfit?!"  
  
"No way."  
  
"Come on! I bought a matching outfit!" you lifted the red mini velvet dress, with faux white fur adorning the hems and he growled, "You are **not**  wearing that to the party."  
  
"Why!? I'm not even being inappropriate!" you exclaimed. Tsukishima firmly shook his head, "No way. I don't care if this is some reunion between the volleyball teams, you are **not**  wearing that."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Unless you want to be put on Santa's naughty list."  
  
You freeze, a playful smirk visible on Tsukishima's lips and you smirked, "Oya?"  
  
"If you're a good girl, Santa will give you whatever you want," Tsukishima smartly explains and you leaned forward, "Anything?"  
  
"Anything," he practically purred as he slowly backed you onto the bed, and he asked, "Now tell me love, what do you want from Santa tonight?"


	6. Candy Cane

One box. That was all you were limiting yourself to, because let's be honest, you and Kei were not going to finish multiple boxes worth of the sweet peppermint candy, and you'd rather not give it to Bokuto and Kuroo.  
  
Akaashi's late night SOS call was not something you wanted to go through again.   
  
You had finished dangling the symbolic Christmas treat on the tree, but you were certain that something was going to happen that would make you want to snatch one right off and-   
  
"Boo."  
  
The last candy cane that was held in its thin plastic wrapping drops from your hand as you visibly flinch when Kei's finger pinch your waist line, a squeak is let loose from your lips and both of you do nothing as the candy cane shatters. Kei says nothing but upon seeing you whip your head around, the male immediately held his hands up in surrender.   
  
He didn't want to deal with an angry wife after all.  
  
***  
  
"[F/N]," he softly calls out, but you ignore him. A slight huff leaving your lips, with an evident pout that displayed all that you felt. He sighs, and gently walks towards you, and the scent in the air catches your attention and you turn to look at him.  
  
"Here," he offers with one hand. The other awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck, and you looked at him and then back at the sweet familiar scent of hot chocolate. The mug is gently removed from his grip and cradled in your small hands. You almost cooed at the feeling of warmth that emitted from the holiday drink and you took in a deep breath of it as Kei settled down beside you.   
  
His arm immediately wrapped around your waist, gently pulling you closer. You relent and allow him that much, and then you take a sip. But that one sip was all it took for you to melt and fill you with warmth and love. You turned to him, a soft smile on your face and you mumbled, "You remembered."  
  
He almost scoffs and instead he plants a soft kiss against your temple, "Of course. Peppermint hot chocolate with a dash of cinnamon."  
  
You nod and then asked, "But where'd you get the peppermint from?"  
  
Kei smirked and you sighed, "Tsukishima Kei, I cannot believe you."  
  
"And why not? Mrs. Tsukishima [F/N]," Kei teased, and upon seeing the flush on your face, he knows he's won when you just huff and turn away. But not without leaning against him completely, snuggling against his warmth and he chuckles, "What better way to use a candy cane than for hot chocolate?"


	7. Blizzard

**The number you called cannot be reached, please try-**  
  
You paced back and forth at home. With the raging storm outside, you were safe at home, but not Kei. He should have been home hours ago, but this blizzard was making things harder than they should have been. You frowned, and the moment your phone rang, your hands had already answered without checking who it was.  
  
"He-"  
  
"[F/N]," Kei breathes out in relief upon hearing your voice over the phone. He was worried sick when his calls didn't go through, and knowing how reckless you were, you may have done something stupid when he didn't answer. "Good, you're at home."  
  
You bite back a retort and a soft sigh escapes your lips, and, although unseen by Kei, a soft smile was on your lips. A breathy laugh escapes your lips, "Where else would I be?"  
  
"Who knows," he responds. You hear a slight cough, and the familiar sound of wind and boots crunching the snow and he grunts, "Door."  
  
You don't even bother bringing your phone with you as you rush to the door, quickly unlocking and swinging it open. Kei flinches, his golden orbs slightly widened and his eyebrow raised, "That happy to see-"  
  
You flung yourself at him. After his sudden business trip pulling him away for several days, to say you missed him was an understatement, and he sighed as he wrapped his arms around you briefly. He gently pushes you back into the house though as he shrugs off his snow clad jacket and he smirks, "Look at you."  
  
You look down, your outfit was slightly damp, and now that he mentioned it, you could feel the coldness seeping into your skin and you shivered. He shook his head as he hung his coat and hat on the rack and he frowned, "And here I was thinking you'd do something stupid before I got home, and instead you did it **when**  I got home."  
  
"I-" you pause, and you pout, "I missed you."  
  
"God damn it [F/N]," Kei muttered. He pulls you in for a tight hug and he mumbles, "I'm supposed to be the one making you flustered."  
  
"Nice try Kei," you laughed and another shiver runs down your neck when you feel your damp sweater press against your skin.   
  
"Still cold?" he asks, and receives a quick nod from you. He shakes his head fondly and he smiles, "Come on, time to take a warm bath."  
  
"With bubbles?"  
  
"All the bubbles you want."


	8. Hot Chocolate

_"Hello! Welcome to Morning Spark! How can I help you?"_  
  
 _Kei narrowed his eyes in slight irritation at the cheerfulness in your tone. It was_ ** _way_** _too early for this. He yawned and he mumbled, "The usual."_  
  
 _"Coming right up! Would you prefer me to write Kei, or Tsukishima?"_  
  
 _He shrugs, giving you the freedom to do whatever you want. You're punching in the correct details for his orders as he pulls out his wallet. He's about to take out the correct amount of cash and change, but you stop him with a slight wave of your hand and you smile, "It's on me."_  
  
 _"[F/N]-"_  
  
 _"Consider it an apology for flubbing your order the first time you came here."_  
  
 _"Seriously, [F/N], you don't have to-"_  
  
"Come on now, what kind of childhood friend would I be if I can't do this much for you?" he stops and sighs, a faint smile on his lips as he walks away. Your voice is heard again as you address the next customer. He was quite fond of this small cafe you decided to take a part time job at. Of course, he was a **bit**  intrigued by the styling of the vintage cafe. The color tones of the cafe were light and airy, exuding a warm and relaxing atmosphere. The servers all wore the same outfit: black slacks, a white button up shirt, underneath a warm beige and black striped vest, with a neat black bow tie around the neck.  
  
To say you looked great in it was an understatement, but honestly you were there not just because of how cute the outfits were, but rather because of the atmosphere the cafe gave. Unlike normal cafes, Morning Spark was a book cafe, with not just novels and short stories to read, but there was also access to college textbooks. It was for this reason that it became your go to study spot during finals.  
  
"Tsukishima! We have a..." the server pauses and Kei can see them sighing as they turn to you. "Really [F/N], he's your boyfriend and all, but can you **not**  just put 'the usual' on there?"  
  
Your laughter is heard throughout the store, something that regulars and your co-workers have grown used to hearing throughout the day. It was light and cheerful and you smile, "But it's **our**  usual."  
  
Your coworker shakes his head and smiles at Kei, "Tsukishima, we have a **zebra hot chocolate with a dash of cinnamon with crushed peppermint**!"  
  
Kei walks up, his expression dull and bored, but his eyes were filled with mirth. He mutters a quick thanks and-  
  
"Kei, WAKE UP!"   
  
His eyes flutter open and he groggily rubs at them as he yawns, "What time is it?"  
  
"It's like noon. Someone was so sleepy they didn't get out of bed even after I vacuumed the entire house," you shook your head, but your eyes were filled with concern, "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I had a dream."  
  
You sit down next to him on the bed and he reaches out, pulling you in for a hug and he takes in your scent. And he whispers against your ear, his voice still slightly husky, "Of us."  
  
"Mm?"   
  
You're drawing circles on his arms, leaning against his warmth and he continues, "When you used to work at Morning Spark."  
  
"Ooh, what about it?"  
  
"I still remember how your co-workers would get fed up with you just writing, 'the usual' on my cup."  
  
He hears you huff and he **knows**  you're probably pouting, "Well it **is**  our usual. Do you remember what it is?"  
  
He nods and he laughs, "Zebra hot chocolate with a dash of cinnamon and crushed peppermints."  
  
You smile and ask, "What else?"  
  
"And love from a very special barista."


	9. Eggnog

"Hey Kei," you called out from the living room. It was his turn to make dinner for the night, and you were bored despite flipping through so many different channels. He grunted in response and you asked, "Have you ever tried eggnog?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I never tried either, I was wondering if it was worth trying."  
  
"Well, it is a holiday drink."  
  
He hears you hum and he sighs, "We can stop by Morning Spark if you really want to try it."  
  
"Oh, no, I'm good." He can hear your finality in your tone and he sighed, "Why do you ask if you have no intention of trying it?"  
  
"Curious."  
  
"[F/N]."  
  
"Hitoka-chan keeps talking about how good it is," you admitted and you tilt your head back. A sheepish expression on your features and you laugh, "Sorry."  
  
Kei can see the cascading boxes of your chat with Hitoka, and whoever else was there too, and he sighed, "Do you want me to grab some?"  
  
"I mean-"  
  
"Okay, dress warm after dinner."  
  
"Kei-"  
  
"It's now or never, [F/N]."  
  
"Okay."


	10. Ice Skating

"No."  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"Old enough to get married apparently," you stuck out your tongue in defiance.   
  
In retrospect, this had seemed like a good idea. Reunion with old high school friends, rekindle some friendships that had drifted away, and you know, have one of those romantic ice skating moments with Kei. The idea sounded great. It was going to be fun. It would bring laughter and joy. And it would bring in some excuse for you to spend time with Kei outside of home.   
  
He sighed and his eyes narrowed, "[F/N]."  
  
"I never learned! It's scarier than I thought..." your voice trailed off, and the same signs you showed whenever you were uncertain and doubting yourself back in high school came back at full force. You were fidgeting with your hair, twirling it between your thumb and pointer finger. You couldn't decide which foot to balance on, either knee would prop up at random and then you'd still and shift again. It was a surprise you were still able to do that despite wearing skates.  
  
Kei sighed, smoothly sliding back to the entrance to the rink and he offered a hand, "Come on."  
  
The shake of your head was so minuscule that no one would have seen it if they weren't really looking. Kei sighs and he steps off the rink, his arm immediately going up around your waist as he pulls you towards the benches. He gently sits you down before opening up his backpack and handing you a thermos. Your head tilts slightly to one side in confusion and he merely offers the thermos again. You take it with gloved hands and you sigh in content as the warm tea soothes your soul.  
  
"Feeling slightly better?" he asks. His arm is still wrapped around you, his hand gently rubbing your arm and you nod as you lean against him.   
  
"Yeah, sorry. My nerves got the best of me."  
  
"I noticed," he smirks and then stands up after placing the thermos back into the backpack. He walks down the steps and then turns back to you, offering a hand. "Well?"  
  
"Promise me you won't let go?"  
  
He scoffs, but the warm golden hues softens when your hand is placed in his.  
  
"You're stuck with me for the rest of your life [F/N]."


	11. Joy

_"TSUKISHIMA KEI."  
  
The blonde flinched, his hand stopped part way to where his headphones were. If he were just a tad bit faster, he could've had them on by now and walking away. Your voice wasn't firm with anger, but rather it was just...  
  
It was just you. You stood behind him, your breath slightly labored as you inhaled and exhaled to calm your rapidly beating heart.  
  
"K-"  
  
"[L/N]-chan, Tsukki and I have volleyball practice," Yamaguchi cut in. He flinched when he saw the despair on your face, but he knew how Tsukishima currently felt. It was nothing short of conflict and despair. What he had done to your friendship with him may be something he'd come to regret, but he couldn't. Not when he was sick of the situation that he was in.  
  
"I.." your voice faltered, and you looked away. Your fingers pulled at the hem of your school uniform and you mumbled, "I'll wait."  
  
Tsukishima whipped his head back, but by the time he did, your figure was already retreating down the hallway. The usual cheer and joy in your step was missing, and he almost punched the wall if it weren't due to property damage.  
  
"God damn it."  
  
"Tsukki-"  
  
"It's fine." _This was my decision.  
  
***  
  
 _That was a pretty good decision_. Kei rolled over and smiled at your sleeping figure beside him. Your arms were folded and your hands were pulled close to your chest. Your legs tangled slightly with his and he shifted until you were cocooned in his warmth.  
  
 _Yup, definitely a good decision_.  
  
***  
  
 _"You... actually waited," Tsukishima breathed out. His hair was slightly damp, and his eyes were actually wide with surprise to see you there._  
  
 _"What are you looking so surprised for?" you asked with a pout. Tsukishima internally scoffed. He should have known you were going to brush it off. But your next words surprised him, "Tadashi-kun, can I talk to Kei for a bit? It may..." you hesitated, glancing at Tsukishima briefly and you continued, "It may take a while, so you can walk back without us first."_  
  
 _"Ah! Uh," Yamaguchi glanced between you and Tsukishima, and the blonde desperately needed some sort of support in the case the worst did happen. Unfortunately, Yamaguchi decides to heed your request and nods. He waves goodbye to his taller childhood friend before jogging down to catch up with the rest of his volleyball team._  
  
 _Both of you wait for a bit and you turned to Tsukishima, an awkward smile on your face, "Sorry for making this awkward."_  
  
 _Tsukishima doesn't reply and the silence grows. Both of you look everywhere else, but at the other. He notices your feet shuffling and his gaze trails upward. No matter how much he wanted to deny it, you were pretty regardless of what you wore; to him you were always perfect. And he hated that._  
  
 _He hated that he wasn't the only one who noticed how great you were. He hated knowing that somewhere along the journey of being your childhood friend, the next door neighbor, and playmate; he had grown to like you more than "just a friend." And he hated how greedy he became because of it._  
  
 _He already knew he was petty sometimes, but he didn't think his pettiness would ever grow to this extent. He feared that this ugly side of him would ever rear its head to the world around you and want to capture you for himself._  
  
 _And in the end he acted upon his desire, and where did it lead him to? Here. This situation right now, when you were surely going to rej-_  
  
 _"I can't believe you thought I didn't like you back, you idiot," your voice cut through his thoughts and he looks at you in shock. His warm golden hues swirled with confusion and disbelief. He couldn't believe it, and you gave him a small smile and repeated, "I. Like. You. I always did, you know?"_  
  
 _"Re-"_  
  
 _"Kei, I like-" your words are cut off though, and all you can sense is_ **Kei** _. His scent, his warmth, everything filled you as he embraced you tightly, his arms wrapped around your smaller figure. And hesitantly, ever so slowly, your arms wrapped around him, pulling him close._  
  
 _Your voice comes out in a breathy laugh, but all you got in return was a quick "shut up" and the tinge of red on his ears._  
  
***  
  
"Kei," your voice breaks through the silence as you snuggle closer to him. He gently moves so that you're lying slightly on top of him and he can't help but smile at the sight of you. Your hair may be a mess and your features may be a bit swollen from sleeping, but you were the light of his life.   
  
The spark of joy that brought laughter and cheer into his life.  
  
He leans down, pressing his lips softly on your forehead, and he whispers, "I love you [F/N]."


	12. Warmth

The chilly breeze slightly ruffled the curtains that shielded the room from both cold and light. But at the slight moment in which the breeze caused the sheets to dance, both the icy wind and bright sunlight slipped in, waking one of the inhabitants of the room.   
  
You rolled over, immediately and unconsciously snuggling towards the tall blonde that slept beside you. Despite having a heavy and warm blanket draped over the two of you, it was still not enough to protect you from the cold winter mornings that always chilled you to the bones and woke you from your slumber.  
  
Another furl of the curtains indicated yet another cold breeze entering the room, and your body instinctively curled up against Kei. Your arms wrapped around his waist and your legs found their way to tangle with his. He curls his body towards yours, pulling you in for warmth and you sigh in happiness as you nuzzle your nose against his neck.  
  
"Cold?" His voice was rough, low, and husky; a bit coarse from the lack of hydration, but you can still notice the hint of concern and love in the tone he used. You merely nodded into his chest, and you can feel him shifting the blankets so that you and him are both cocooned in them. And he softly kisses the crown of your head and whispers, "Sleep, you'll be fine like this."  
  
Because all you needed in the morning was his warmth.  
  
And his love.


	13. Festive

As the days grew closer to Christmas, the house became more and more festive. It wasn't as though Kei hated it, he just hated what would happen to all this hard work **after** Christmas was over.  
  
But despite all of that, he had helped you in decorating the house. There was a small adorable wreath on your front door, with a neat wooden, white painted 'Welcome' sign. A Christmas tree sat in the living room and it was adorned with ornaments, candy canes, and lights. There were a few gold, silver, and red garlands strung around the tree as well, and some of these were even found entwined with the floor lamp and the curtain holder. The curtain itself was a festive green, not too bright, but not dark enough to clash with the mint green of their walls.  
  
As each day passed, a new present found their way underneath the tree. A part of Kei wanted to cry as a result of them, because they indicated the upcoming ~~disaster~~ party. He sighed as he finished wiping down the counters. A part of him was glad that their decorations came out the way they had wanted to, and not like the mess he's seen at the shared apartment that Bokuto and them stayed in. Kei stretches and grunts when he hears the front door open, the jingle of the bells on the wreath indicating someone's arrival.  
  
"YAHOO, TSUKKI!!!"  
  
"Bokuto-san," Kei nodded, and he looks past the owl-head; only to realize it wasn't an owl-head. Bokuto's hair was strangely down for once. His eyes widen in slight surprise, and then nods his head in return to the nod that Akaashi has given.  
  
"Tsukishima-san, good morning."  
  
"Good morning Akaashi-san," Kei responds and then his normally passive expression drops into a somewhat frown upon seeing Kuroo. The black cat laughs and asks, "Is that any way you greet your old friends Tsukki?"  
  
"Hello to you too Kuroo-san," Kei retorted. He expected the door to close, but instead his eyes widened and he asks, "You brought them with you?"  
  
"Well, yes?" you responded as you struggled to carry in bags of presents. Wrapped in your arms was another smaller box, one that was a bit too big to fit into any of the bags you were holding though. As Kei approached you, you gently set everything down onto the floor save the small box. He takes the bags from you and asks, "What's in there?"  
  
"The last decoration!" you chirped as you made your way towards the living room. You were practically waddling into the living room with layers of clothes you had on, and you gently set it down onto the coffee table. You settle yourself on the soft carpet beneath you and you reach for the box, opening it slightly.  
  
"A poinsettia."  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"We got it for you guys!" Kuroo responded, and he smiled at the two of you, "It's the least we could do for you guys since you offered to let us hold the Christmas reunion here."  
  
"You can help by helping us finish decorating the living room," Kei responded as he pointedly glared at the remaining decorations in the box. Needless to say, the next hours were best spent sprucing up the house even more with Christmas cheer.


	14. Glitter

The amount of parties that were held during one holiday season were too much for Kei's liking. The one that he happened to **host**  was already chaotic was it was. Bokuto had somehow managed to find alcohol, which was probably something he brought because of **your**  dislike for the taste. You and Kenma had escaped to the patio to talk about games, and of course, the most recent Pokemon game.   
  
Kei swears that you had actually gone into the room to bring out your 3DS to flaunt your progress if Kenma's expression had anything to say about it.  
  
But no, Kei's main problem was **not**  the parties themselves, nor was it the people; it was you ~~and himself~~. You always wore those stupid dresses that glittered at certain angles. The dresses that just _happened_ to accentuate your curves and make you look even more tempting than usual. And of course, his biggest problem, you were still too friendly for his preference.   
  
Although if Kei had anything to say, he'd keep you in his hoodie and sweatpants whenever you went out. ~~But he couldn't do that to you, he respected you too much.~~  
  
But he sighs as he watches you excitedly dressing up, holding different dresses up against yourself as you twisted and turned. He hears you huff and you turn to him, "Kei, I-" you stop and your expression drops, "Is everything okay?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You look upset."  
  
Kei's eyes widened. It was as though he didn't notice that his thoughts were ruining his own mood. He guiltily looks away and you flash him a small smile before hanging the dresses up in the closet again. He feels your arms wrap around his waist and you mumble against his chest, "What's on your mind?"  
  
"You're too glittery."  
  
"Oho?"  
  
His eyes narrow at your response, and you giggle softly against him before pushing away enough to meet his gaze. Warm hues meet his liquid gold and you tease, "So eloquent."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"We can always just not go," you offered. Your hands found his and you gently played with his fingers and he sighed, "Sorry I-"  
  
"Hate the glitter?"  
  
"Extremely," he responds, but a sly smirk is on his face and he leans down, his lips ghosting across yours, "It's always better when it's off."


	15. Movie

You would think after years of marathoning movies, the two of you would have learned from the mistakes of **each and every movie marathon session**. But apparently, you still haven't.   
  
So here you were, several hours after the playlist of movies have ended. You guys were asleep on the couch again, a simple fleece blanket draped over the two of you. You were cuddled against Kei, trying to obtain as much warmth from him as possible as he held you close to him.   
  
Both of you were going to wake up in pain.  
  
Stiff neck.  
  
Sore lower back.  
  
Numb arms and hands.  
  
But that's okay, because in the end, you were in each other's arms, warm, safe, and filled with love.


	16. Ornaments

"Oi, you got a package," Kei shouts from the front door. He had stepped out of the house to grab the mail, but he hadn't expected you to have ordered something this late into the holiday season. He frowned when you didn't come out of the kitchen and instead he places it on the coffee table in the living room.  
  
"[F/N]," you turn to look at him, and he raises one eyebrow at you, "Package. Table. Living room." Your mouth is turned into a small frown and he can hear you mumbling to yourself in confusion.   
  
"Can you watch the stove?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Kei was only there for a minute or so before he hears you, clearly, exclaiming in joy at the package. He's curious, but he's more concerned about ruining dinner if he pay enough attention. But his curiosity is satisfied when you come back in, the small package held delicately in your hands.  
  
"Look!"  
  
He leans over, and his eyes widened, "An ornament?"  
  
"Not just any kind!" you smile and lift it out, and it was a engraved with three dates and pictures, and he immediately flushes a slight red.  
  
"I can't believe-"  
  
"Hitoka-chan and Kiyoko-senpai got it for us," you were fondly smiling at the dates as you held it in your hands. Kei couldn't help but smile and he mumbles, "They chose good dates."  
  
"Right?!" You flashed him a bright smile and he sighs before shutting off the stove and pulling you in with one arm. "They did."  
  
"The day you confessed, no one took it seriously until you walked away from me all red in the face. And I was just so shocked, who would have thought the boy I've liked since childhood liked me back?"   
  
"Tch."  
  
"Come on, you can't say I wasn't surprised."  
  
"I'm surprised you never noticed."  
  
"Oh shush," you laugh and then turn it again, "And this was when we got engaged."  
  
"Ugh."  
  
"What's with that?"  
  
"It..." Kei turns away, "It wasn't supposed to be like that. But I'll tell you that another day."  
  
"I'll hold you to it," you laughed, and then you smiled at the last one, "And our wedding date."  
  
"Best day of my life," he whispers into your hair before pressing a kiss to your temple.   
  
"Of **our**  lives," you corrected him. You teasingly turned around and pecked his lips, "Now back to dinner, hang this up for me, yeah?"  
  
"Sure thing Shorty."  
  
"I'm not **that** short."  
  
"Sure."


	17. Wreath

"Tsukki, aren't you guys done decorating?" Yamaguchi stares at his best friend as the tall blonde glares at the wreath. He receives a curt nod and Kei sighed, "Mom really liked our wreath though, so she wants the exact same one."  
  
"Isn't the one you guys have customized though?"  
  
"No, [F/N] basically used a pool noodle and glued our her old ornaments and old fake Christmas tree leaves together to make it, but-" Kei pauses, and he sighs, "I just wish [F/N] wasn't so selfless as to offer to make one, she's already busy."  
  
"But [F/N] likes spoiling your mom," Yamaguchi reconfirms Kei's thoughts and the former middle blocker chuckles, "You're right."  
  
"So just let her be, I'm sure she's probably already done making a new one anyways."  
  
***  
  
"You really did get lucky with scoring [F/N]," Kei's mother laughs over the phone. Another content sigh escapes her lips and she mumbles, mostly to herself, "She's such a sweet child."  
  
"Mom."  
  
"You are too, Kei, but [F/N] is just so adorable. I'm so glad to have a daughter-in-law like her."  
  
"You like the wreath that much?"  
  
"Of course! My precious daughter handmade this **just**  for me."  
  
"Daughter-in-law," Kei hears himself correct her and she laughs. Their conversation after that is idle, a bit of how he is, if they actually enjoy living together and the update on whether or not she'd be seeing her grandchildren any time soon. Kei couldn't respond to the last question properly, but he should have seen the question coming.   
  
"I'll see you soon."  
  
"Yes, I'll see you soon, Kei. Tell [F/N] not to work too hard okay?"  
  
"Yeah. I know," Kei responds, "Love you."  
  
His mom pauses, and she softly laughs, "I love you too."  
  
You watched the scene with a fond smile and you coo, "How cute."  
  
"Tch."  
  
"So she liked the wreath? I'm glad."  
  
"Didn't deliver it yourself?"  
  
"Akiteru-nii came by, so I passed it to him."  
  
"Ah, nii-chan did?"  
  
"Mhm," you nodded as you plopped down beside him on the couch. He casually wraps an arm around you as you lean into his warmth and you turned to him, "So what's in the bag?"  
  
"You have hands, open it."  
  
"Okie," you leaned forward, grabbing the plastic bag before opening it to reveal a small wreath, decorated with tiny stars and moons, with the symbol of the sun emblazoned onto the ribbon.  
  
"Oh gods, this is adorable."  
  
Your voice was soft and a mere breath, and you turned to him and Kei shrugged, "You're not the only artistic one here."  
  
You laugh, gently placing the hand crafted wreath back in the bag. You throw yourself against him, wrapping your arms around his torso, "You're the best."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Or maybe not."  
  
"Tch, what a shame. You don't know what you're missing out on."  
  
"Oh please."


	18. Giving

"Ah! Tsukishima-kun!" A rather feminine voice calls him out mid-grocery shopping. Kei turns around, slightly confused, but still glances about before his gaze falls upon yet another blonde and his eyes widen.  
  
"Hitoka."  
  
"Ehe, it's been a while! How've you been?"  
  
"Good," Tsukishima flashes a rare smile and he smirks, "So, you and Hinata, eh?"  
  
Yachi turns a deep shade of red, and the amount of stuttering and panicking that occurred was more than amusing for the taller blonde. He laughs, and Yachi finally manages to calm down, "You've changed a lot."  
  
"Have I?"  
  
"Okay, maybe not a lot," Yachi smiles and she continues, "But you're a lot nicer now."  
  
"I was always this kind," Kei frowns and Yachi almost blanks at the familiar phrase that she used to hear from another captain in another city, but she giggles, "I guess [F/N]-chan brings out the best in you.  
  
So are you grocery shopping for her?" Yachi asks. She falls in step with Kei as the two of them idly go through aisles, occasionally grabbing things they do need. He nods and adds, "My week for dinner."  
  
"How cute," Yachi squeals. One hand flies to her cheek at the idea of it and she asks, "Did you two like the gift Kiyoko-senpai and I got?"  
  
He nods, and he asks, "How did you even know the dates?" _And those pictures.  
  
_ "We asked [F/N]-chan," Yachi answered, and she quickly adds, "Casually of course! She didn't know why we were asking. We played it off by saying we were wondering how long it took between the engagement and the actual wedding."  
  
Kei scowls, but he can't help but admit that it was a pretty good plan. He catches her glancing over to him and he raises a brow, "What."  
  
"Oh! Uhm," she hesitates and asks, "If you don't mind me asking, what do you plan to give [F/N]-chan?"  
  
Kei paused. In all honesty, he was already done with a majority of the gift, the last part was just... the hardest part. He didn't think he'd be doing something so **sappy**  in his life. He glanced at Yachi and asked, "Are you free to help me on it actually?"  
  
***  
  
"Y'know, nii-san, I really do think you're over analyzing this," you responded over the phone. A strand of hair was being twirled in between your fingers as you balanced the phone precariously on just your shoulder alone.   
  
"[F/N], I'm only saying this because I still think it's weird that within the span of 24 hours, your husband," you can tell that he's still trying to get used to the idea of you being married, "has been seen with everyone from your high school, I'm just saying, if your house gets wrecked for some party, you know why," Hajime's voice roughly informed your through the phone. Your brows furrowed and you muttered, "I don't think Kei would do that." You pause, waiting for any response and Hajime chuckles, "You're probably right, both of you aren't that fond of big parties after all."  
  
You nod, a breathy laugh escaping your lips and you inquire, "So how are you doing? As much as I do appreciate you checking in on me, I'm worried about you. After all, you do have one **hell**  of a house."  
  
The groans that escape his lips are enough to indicate that he was about to blow off into a rant, but instead he sighs, "As much as I want to say every single one of them are **pains in the ass** , Akaashi and Kenma aren't too bad."  
  
"Oho? No formality, last time I checked it was Akaashi-san and Kozume."  
  
"Last time you checked in on me about my living situation was **months**  ago," he retorts and you laughed. On the other end of the phone, your older brother is smiling while he lazed around in bed, casually scrolling through his social media sites laptop. His present for you was wrapped up in a neat little box in your favorite colors. "You know-"  
  
"IWA-CHAN! DO YOU KNOW IF-" Oikawa freezes and smirks, "What's this? Iwa-chan has a stupid smile on his face and- OOF!"  
  
"I'm talking to my sister, Trashykawa, get out."  
  
"Should I hang up? We all know how Tooru-nii is about-"  
  
"Don't call him that."  
  
"Nii-san, I practically grew up with that doting idiot and-"  
  
"I'm your older brother, not him."  
  
"AWW DID [F/N]-CHAN CALL ME TOORU-NII? LEMME TALK TO MY PRECIOUS LITTLE SISTER!"  
  
"SHE'S NOT YOUR SISTER!" Hajime practically shouts. Your laughter is heard from the phone that is now laying on the bed and you say it as loudly as possible, "I'll talk to you later nii-san! Tooru-nii!"   
  
Right before you hang up though, there's a faint, "help me" and "LEAVE" coming from the other end of the line. But you do nothing but hang up, slight giggles leaving your lips. Your conversation with your older brother brought nothing but curiosity though. You had asked Kei to grab groceries simply because you had expected yourself to work overtime, but you actually didn't.  
  
 _I could have just gone with him._ You hummed as you slipped out of bed, making your way towards the kitchen for water. The mug was held firmly in both hands as you leaned against the kitchen counter. _But I wonder why he had to see everyone today? If there was a reunion I would've been invited right? I mean..._ You paused, a frown etched onto your face. _There's no reason not to be invited, whatever club Kei was in.. I was in. But I_ **was** _in more clubs than him and-_  
  
"I'm home," Kei announces, and you slip the mug onto the counter. You peek your head into the hallway and smile, "Welcome back!"  
  
"I ran into your brother today."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Mhm," Kei nods as he hands you the lighter stuff to carry in, "He seemed surprised and kind of confused to see me coming out of the supermarket without you."  
  
You giggle, "Typical nii-san. He never seems to know how to respond to you now that you guys are in-laws."  
  
Kei made a face and you laughed, "Okay, I guess the same goes to you too."  
  
"Years of playing against each other on different volleyball teams does that to people," he grumbled and asked, "Did he say anything to you?"  
  
"Mm, yeah," you admit and Kei internally freezes over, but externally is still passive, and you ask, "Told me you were being social for once in your life."  
  
Kei glares at you and you stick out your tongue playfully before resuming to your task of properly storing the food. You hear him huff and he mutters, "I'm not antisocial."  
  
"I know, but you're not social enough to actually go out of your way to visit people. What's up? Trying to surprise me or something?"  
  
"Don't assume everything I do is for you," Kei retorted and you laughed, "Just kidding, but it was amusing that nii-san actually called for that reason alone."  
  
"He cares," Kei adds and you nod, but still aren't looking at him. Kei watches you and he mentions, "Fried udon for dinner tonight."  
  
Your head whips back and your hair actually manages to slap the kitchen door. Both of you wince at the sound, but your eyes still twinkle with happiness and Kei smirks, "And they say food is the way to a **man's**  heart."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Oh nothing, nothing at all."  
  
You stand up, gently closing the kitchen door and ask, "Did you bring everything in?"  
  
"Mm, maybe? Wanna go check for me? I kind of need to wash up," Kei admits. You nod and he hands you the car keys. You miss the mischief in his eyes and the slight smirk on his lips; your thoughts were too concerned about the possibility of the food being spoiled in the car.  
  
You slip on some flip flops and make your way towards the car. After thoroughly checking the trunk, you're about to just walk back in, but the outstanding box in your favorite colors calls for your attention. You open the driver's door and reach for the box, and was about to turn it around, but stopped in the case it was something fragile. Although you were filled with curiosity and you honestly couldn't help but want to open the package, you could do nothing else but bring it in.  
  
"Kei!" you called out, making your way to the shared bedroom. He sat on the bed, his hair slightly damp and your eyes widened, "What, how?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You showered so quickly."  
  
He rolls his eyes, "I always shower quicker than you."  
  
"Okay, you're right.. BUT STILL."  
  
"So, what's that?" Kei prompts. He nods his head at the package in your arm and you shrug before hopping onto the bed beside him.   
  
"I don't know, oh Wise one. **You're**  the one who left it in your car."  
  
"Mm," Kei nodded and he watched you turn the package around gently in your hands. It wasn't too big, probably the size of a diary placed inside a box. But was that what the contents were? You wouldn't know until you found out. Kei pulled you closer with one arm, his head coming to rest on your shoulder.  
  
"You should open it." His voice was right next to your ear, and it brought a slight shiver down your spine, but you do as he says and open the box. You slowly rip the wrapping paper off the package, it was a slow process. After all, you hated when there were shredded bits that **weren't**  properly cleaned up afterwards. You lift the top lid of the white gift box, and you gasp upon seeing a small photo book inside.  
  
Without hesitation, you gently lift the photobook, going through all the pictures of him and you. There were a few childhood pictures, of you and him running around in one or the other's backyard, of you getting stuck in a tree after committing to a stupid dare of his, of him placing a blanket on you after you knocked out from a long day of playing games.  
  
Then there were pictures of you guys going through your school years. Elementary was when you and Kei had suddenly not hung out as much, seeing as boys and girls had cooties and would infect the other person. But that only during school, and outside of school you were both still very much friends, still practically attached at the hip and constantly playing together and "studying."  
  
Middle school had the addition of Yamaguchi, but also a time period in which Kei changed the most. You noticed the pictures there were few and sparse, but the few pictures that did exist were all thanks to Yamaguchi's mom who took pictures of the three of you, or even of just you and Kei, at any time possible.  
  
And high school? Oh gods, Kei had actually saved those stupid texts and snapchats you had sent him. There were ones filled with confessions of your deep and darkest secrets, and derpy little snapchats of you fooling around with your best friend, Yachi.   
  
College was also primarily snapchats that your friends have had of either the two of you together or alone, sent to the other. Captions of those memories were important. But what stood out to you the most were the polaroid pictures that were slipped in. There were pictures of when you first got the polaroid when college had started, to all the times you had forced Kei out of his studying time to go on an impromptu trip with you.  
  
But the last half made you melt inside as you were filled with the warm and fuzzy's. There were pictures of your new chapter in life with Kei. There were pictures from the proposal, most of them were the professionally taken ones hired by ~~best wing man~~ Kuroo, and the others were taken by your friends.   
  
Then, the wedding, from the kiss, to the cake, to the party and the dance floor. There were so many that you actually had a separate photo book of the wedding alone somewhere in the house.   
  
However, the ones here were the ones that Kei had purposely kept away from you. Because you don't remember that kiss on the cheek while you were singing with him on stage being photographed. Nor do you remember them flashing a photo of you and Kei dancing with your significant other's respective parent.   
  
The very end though, was what caught you off guard. You had originally thought it was solely pictures of just you and Kei. But the last four pages or so were pictures of the two of you with your friends. And each one of them had all signed off on the actual page, writing some sort of comment about that memory in particular. Each memory gave you laughter and filled you with love, and by the time you had finished, your hands were trembling as you gently closed the book. You glanced at him, and then back at the photo book, and then back at him, and you see that damn smirk of his on his face. A small pout was on your lips though when you finally look back down and remove your hand from the back cover.  
  
"I can't believe you."  
  
On the back of the photobook, there was a small hand written inscription. Your finger gently trailed over his writing and you hear him read it aloud, "Thank you for giving me these past years of happiness, joy, and love. And may we have many more. Happy 3500 days, [F/N]." He pauses, gently pressing a kiss to your temple, "And yes, I counted."  
  
"Gods, I can't believe you," you wrapped your arms around his torso, the faint sound of his laughter only made you hold onto him tighter and you softly mumble, "Thank you." _I love you_.


	19. Reindeer

"Should I be worried about why we have so many reindeer plushies in our living room, [F/N]?" Kei shouts down the hall. He had expected the scent of dinner, or noise from the TV, or even the sound of water running from the bathroom, but he had not expected there to be so many reindeer plush in the living room.   
  
Each and every single one was different from the next and he can see subtle details that reminded him strangely of select people that he knows. His eyes widen and he asked, "Did you make these for our Karasuno team...?"  
  
"Mhm, the team you went to Nationals with! Our very first year at Karasuno!" You poke your head out, holding onto your very own reindeer, although this one was definitely made for a certain someone standing in front of you. You wave the reindeer hoof at him and sing, "Tsukki the Snarky Reindeer-"  
  
"How dare you."


	20. Memories

"You know, I still can't believe you're the first one out of all of us to get married," Tanaka teased. Kei frowned. Maybe it **was**  a bad idea attend this reunion, after all, the first thing they ever talk about when it comes to love lives was his after all.  
  
"But Tsukki and [F/N]-chan were childhood friends, maybe it was to be expected?" Nishinoya commented, and then a sly grin dominated his features, "So Tsukishima, what about them kids?"  
  
Kei was pretty close to both spitting out his drink and leaving the room, but Sugawara thankfully cuts in and laughs, "Come on you two, you've been asking him about the same thing since they've gotten engaged."  
  
"They're just jealous, don't take it to heart," Daichi casually adds in. He waves his hand nonchalantly, but not a single one of the men in the room failed to notice the new accessory on his hand.  
  
"Speak up, captain, who's the lucky lady?!" Nishinoya immediately exclaims. As though Daichi had forgotten that he hadn't told anyone, the former captain hides his hand behind his back and he turns to Kei.  
  
"No wonder you asked me about my proposal the other day," Kei smirks. Daichi flushes pink and Hinata leaned forward, "Tsukishima, how **did**  you propose?"  
  
"Now that you mention it, no one knows huh?" Ennoshita comments. Everyone turns to Yamaguchi and the freckled boy smiles, "Well-"  
  
"Tadashi, I swear-"   
  
But Kei is cut off, with both Tanaka and Nishinoya holding him down and keeping his mouth shut, Yamaguchi is given full reign of the storytelling.  
  
"It was around the end of our third year in university."  
  
"That's **fast**."  
  
"Wow Tsukki."  
  
"Well... it didn't go the way Tsukki wanted it to."  
  
***  
  
 **Flashback**  
  
"An amusement park? You? I mean, us? You hate it when I drag you to amusement parks," you reasoned. Something in your gut screamed CAUTION to you; your arms were crossed beneath your chest and your eyebrows were raised in disbelief when Kei brought the tickets to your apartment.   
  
"I won them."  
  
Your disbelief increased even more and he scowls, "I got them in a raffle. I entered it to help Bokuto-san, but he doesn't want to go anymore because he has an important paper to write."  
  
You rolled your eyes, how typical of Bokuto. You let out a soft sigh, and he looks at you expectantly. You slip your hands into his, grabbing both the tickets and him and you asked, "When are we going to go?"  
  
You swung your hands back and forth and he _almost_  smiles at how cute you were, and he shrugs, "Whenever we're both free."  
  
"Mm, you choose the date then! I can work my schedule around you, after all, volleyball practice is **always**  a mess." A breathy laugh follows and you wrap your arms around his torso, leaving the tickets in his hands once again. "You're the best, Kei."  
  
"I know."  
  
***  
  
You stared in wonder as you looked around at USJ in complete awe. You had gone on for **years** about how you always wanted to go, but the chance was never given until now. Kei idly walked behind you as you literally took pictures of everything and anything, occasionally his hand would reach out for yours, making sure you wouldn't lose yourself in the crowd.   
  
  
That would have been a pain for him to find you later on.  
  
"Kei," you turned to him, and he swore your eyes were sparkling even brighter than usual, "Can we... go to Harry Potter? Please. I just- I really-"   
  
He watched in amusement as you struggle to find words and instead he smirks, before walking with you in tow towards the direction of the one place at USJ you've most been looking forward to going to.   
  
He will never forget the look of awe and complete happiness as you literally stepped into the Wizarding World of Harry Potter. It was like a complete replica of the movies and you were left speechless with each and every turn.   
  
"I-"  
  
"No, don't buy a wand, please," Kei immediately cut in, and you laughed, "No no, can we try butter beer? And the food here? Not now though, probably later. I wanna go on rides first."  
  
Kei nodded in agreement, and he felt you squeeze his hands and he smiled. _So far, so good._  
  
***  
  
"Look bro, I told him I wasn't going to go so I gave him the tickets, and now I'm-"  
  
"Bokuto-san please stop talking," Akaashi sighed. Kenma sighs for the nth time, still wondering why he agreed to come on this spying mission that Kuroo and Bokuto continually insisted on.  
  
"Look, Iwa-chan asked us of a favor and that was to watch over his younger sister, we're being good roommates and-"  
  
"This is stupid, [F/N] will get mad if she finds out, so will Tsukishima," Kenma sighed. He glances back at the two troublesome ones and back at Akaashi and he heaves another sigh. He swears to himself he's never doing something like this again.  
  
"Wait, so who here actually **knows**  what Tsukki plans to do?" Kuroo asked, to which he received silence. Bokuto narrows his eyes and asks, "Didn't you say _you_ were going to figure it out before it actually happened?"  
  
"Well, knowing how Tsukishima is, he's probably going to do something Harry Potter related for [F/N]," Kenma chipped in. Everyone turned to him and he sighed, "Don't think about it as what Tsukishima would like, if he plans on proposing he's probably going to do something that [F/N] likes, don't you think?"  
  
"AHA, YOU ARE SMART KENMA!"  
  
"BOKUTO/-SAN SHUT UP!" Akaashi and Kuroo hissed.  
  
Kei turned back, his eyes narrowing at what he swore sounded like Bokuto. Your gaze follows his and you asked, "Did you hear Kou?"  
  
"I thought I did... but Bokuto-san wouldn't be here, he has an essay."  
  
You hesitated before nodding in agreement, and then you shrugged, "Well, doesn't matter if they're here or not, they can't ruin my day today!"  
  
Kei chuckled and he gently squeezed your hand. Indeed, nothing would stop him from his goal today.   
  
...  
  
Or so he had thought. So why was it that at the end of the night - when he had planned to celebrate the Christmas tree lighting, and then quietly, very subtly, just propose you after the show ended - you were being stolen away by none other than your older brother.  
  
Iwaizumi was furious, at whatever information he was given about what had happened. You were confused, as to why your brother was here and - wait, is that Bokuto, what's he doing here? And Kei was just so done. He had already **known**  that Kuroo would be up to something, and this was all confirmed when he literally hears Kuroo and Bokuto not too far away from the two of you desperately trying to calm down the angry former ace of Seijou.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE MADE MY SISTER CRY?!"  
  
"No no! Iwa-chan that's not-"  
  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT."  
  
"Iwaizumi, what we mean is that-"  
  
"You guys messed up," Kenma muttered mostly to himself. But Akaashi sighs in agreement. Iwaizumi doesn't even bother listening to what the idiot duo has to say and instead makes his way through the crowd towards you. Of course, he has enough of his mind still that he stops himself from pummeling Kei to the ground without hearing his side of the story, but the first thing he has on his mind is getting his sister away and safe and-  
  
"Why are you laughing???"   
  
You trailed behind him, but struggled to contain your laughter at the situation. The tears that were gathered at the corners of your eyes end up sliding down your cheek and Iwaizumi stops now that you're away from the crowd. "Hey, Kei didn't make you cry did he?"  
  
"No, not at all," you managed to choke out. You wiped your tears away and you smiled, "Bokuto-san and Kuroo-san probably thought it'd be a great idea for Kei to rescue me from you, nii-san."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Look," you pass over your phone, and the screen displayed Kenma's messages to you. The pudding haired setter had notified you of the impending chaos that was soon to come as soon as he had figured out what Kuroo and Bokuto were up to. Iwaizumi's face drains of color momentarily before he's literally fuming again, and he growls, "That god damn annoying owl and cat!"  
  
"Now, now, it's okay, I'm sure Kei would be forgiving of everything that happened," you laughed, "After all, we just wanted to see the Christmas tree lighting, but..." You look towards the now lit tree and Iwaizumi's shoulders drop and he opens his mouth, "I'm so-"  
  
"If anyone has to apologize, it's those two idiots," Kei interrupted. He was followed by the trouble makers and their keepers, both of whom wanted to be anywhere but here. Kenma makes eye contact with you and he sighed, "I tried."  
  
"It's okay, Kei and I... kind of noticed, Bokuto-san isn't quite as subtle as he thinks he is."  
  
"I told you not to be so obviously stalking them and hiding behind pillars, Kou," Kuroo sighed.  
  
"But I wanted to be a ninja!"  
  
"You're an owl, get your identity right," Kuroo teased, but upon seeing you and Kei, his smile turns sheepish and he scratches the back of his neck, "Sorry, we just wanted to spice up your day, have it end with a bang kind of thing and-"  
  
"And you roped in Iwaizumi-san," Kei finished and he narrows his eyes at Kuroo. _You ruined everything_.   
  
Kuroo flinched and he internally cries. _I ruined something._  
  
"Well, it's okay," your hand finds Kei and you lean against him, "The night did end with a bang."  
  
"Did it really though?" Akaashi asked. He noticed the way Kei had looked slightly disappointed. It wasn't the usual irritation or discontentment. In fact, there seemed to be signs of anger mixed in with the disappointment, but his face was still as stoic and bored as ever.  
  
"[F/N]."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
He sighed again and mutters, "This isn't how it was supposed to be."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
His gaze fell back onto you, liquid gold meeting your warm orbs that were filled with love and he asked, "Are you up for one last ride?"  
  
You tilted your head, slightly confused, but nod anyways, a bright smile immediately lifting your lips, "Of course!"  
  
***  
  
"You said 'ride', this is **not** a ride," you pointed out, but nonetheless you were enjoying the casual stroll through the Harry Potter section of USJ with your hand in his. Although the area was still bustling with people, the two of you were content in silence, and Kei smirked, "We'll go on a ride, we're just making our way there slowly."  
  
You turned to him and you gasped, "But you said you didn't want to go on that ride."  
  
"I said I didn't want to wait in line," he reached into his back pocket and pulled out what you presume to be two front of the line passes, "But I figured, we can go now, save the best for last you know."  
  
"Wow," you drawled, but there's a teasing tone in there and you smirk, "Look at you, showing off how prepared you are."  
  
"I'm always prepared when it comes to you."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
Kei shrugs, "I think I am. That's why, [F/N]," he paused and you turned to him. His gaze was piercing, as though he can see right through you ~~but he can, cause you've known each other for years, he knows you almost more than you know yourself~~.   
  
"[F/N], once we graduate, and we have a steady and stable job-"  
  
"Tsukishima Kei, are you-" You interrupted, only to press one hand against your lips, and he almost scowls at how typical it was of you to interrupt. Despite your short burst of surprise though, he continued, "Will you marry-"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"God damn it [F/N], would it kill you to let me finish-"  
  
He barely caught a hold of you, as you literally threw yourself at him and you muttered, "That was the most unromantic proposal, but-"  
  
"Shut up, Kuroo-san and Bokuto-san ruined the moment."  
  
You pulled back just enough to look at him, the unshed tears in your eyes making them shine in the light, and he swears he's made the right decision despite the awkwardness of the situation.  
  
"Were you planning to do it after the tree lighting earlier?"  
  
"Yeah," he awkwardly averted his gaze, "But thanks to a certain dumb cat and owl..."  
  
"This is fine," you muttered against his chest as you hug him even tighter. To your surprise, his hand gently pries your arms off though, and he takes your hand, gently sliding on an engagement ring and you mumble, "I can't with you."  
  
"You have for all these years," Kei responded, he leans down, his lips gently ghosting over yours, "As have I for all these years. And I always will."  
  
 **Flashback Ended  
  
** ***  
  
"Or it was something like that," Yamaguchi finished. The whole room was silent now and Kei was literally holding onto a pillow for his dear life, his eyes barely peering over the edge of the pillow. Nishinoya gently pats his shoulder, "You went through a lot, my kouhai."  
  
"Tch." But Kei doesn't do anything else and Daichi asked, "Wait, so did you guys actually wait to get married or-"  
  
"Yeah," Kei responded with a blink, and Sugawara sighed, "I commend you for your restraint."  
  
"Oho? Would you be able to restrain yourself Suga-san?" Tanaka teased, and Sugawara laughed, "Who knows?"  
  
Kei makes eye contact with Daichi and he mutters, "Sorry if that didn't help."  
  
"No, well I mean, it did, but at the same time it didn't," Daichi honestly admitted, Kei raises an eyebrow and tilts his head slightly to one side. The captain continues to explain, "Your situation is different from mine, so that's why you guys had an engagement ring, and..." he pauses, and in the end he laughs, "No, it helped. As long as our significant other is happy right?"  
  
Kei's eyes slightly widened, and Daichi swore he saw them soften before receiving a nod.   
  
***  
  
"Welcome back," you greeted as soon as the door opened. Kei's eyes widened, "You're awake?"  
  
"Yeah," you yawned, and asked, "How was today?"  
  
"Okay, I'll tell you tomorrow, go to sleep," he gently responded. He doesn't hear an answer from you, and goes off to wash up. But as soon as he slips under the covers of the bed, he finds himself entangled by you, and he barely manages to adjust the position so it's comfortable for both of you.  
  
"I got to hear about Daichi's proposal to his girlfriend today," you whispered. Kei's eyes slightly widened and his fingers begin to idly comb through your hair, causing you to lean closer to him. "And we ended up talking about mine and yours again."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"No matter who gets married next in the volleyball team, we'll always be the most memorable ones," you murmured, and Kei nodded, pressing a kiss onto your forehead.   
  
"Always, huh?"  
  
"And forever," you finished for him, a soft smile on your face. He looks down to see your loving gaze and he sighs, "I can't with you."  
  
"Sure you can," your laugh comes out breathy, "You have for all these years, and you always will. Just like me to you."


	21. Gift Wrapping

"I'm sorry."  
  
The pout on your face doesn't dissolve though. You're clearly unhappy with the blonde and he sighed, "I didn't see anything."  
  
He notices the disbelief on your face and he adds, "I swear."  
  
"Okay," you hesitatingly answered and he asked, "Can I come in now?"  
  
"No," you responded, and continued, "I can't let you see your present."  
  
At this point, he gives up, and merely shakes his head before leaving the room. He has no idea what it is you have planned, but it would be a lie if he had said he wasn't interested. Every year your presents to him never failed to amaze him. He loved them.   
  
"Kei," your voice was small when you call him over. He had only been watching TV for maybe an hour or two, or so he had thought. His gaze drifts over to the clock hanging above the TV, its hands indicating that it's been over five hours. In fact, it was around time for dinner.  
  
"Help, please?" you squeak. Your voice sounded like it was vibrating off several walls. He can't help but raise a brow at the strange quality of your voice, and follows it towards the shared bedroom. His eyes blink at the massive wall of colorful presents stacked, what he assumed, to be around you.  
  
He stared at the wall of presents and he muttered, "How?"  
  
"I don't know? I was just wrapping them and I kind of lost track of time and-" you pause, "I didn't even know we had this many?!"  
  
"And this is why year, after year, I tell you to work in the living room cause you always get yourself into some kind of mess and-"  
  
"Kei, please just help me, you can lecture me over dinner or something okay? I'm starving."  
  
"Now that you mention it, I am kind of hungry. Maybe I'll-"  
  
"Tsukishima Kei!" you practically whined and he chuckled, "Yes Mrs. Tsukishima?"  
  
You freeze and you muttered, "God damn this marriage."  
  
"Oh please, I'm sure you love being a Tsukishima, after all, you said yes so eagerly and-"  
  
The sound of both your stomachs growling interrupts your bickering. Thankfully, the wall of presents blocks Kei from seeing the flustered look on your face, and you from seeing his. But a soft laugh escapes Kei's lips and he reassuringly comforts you, "I'll get you out."  
  
"Thanks Kei," you let out a sigh of relief and he smirks, "But you're making dinner."  
  
"Whatever. I'm the better cook anyways."


	22. Cookies

Presents were neatly wrapped and each and every one of them were adorned with a single gold ribbon and a neat little tag indicating the owner of each present.   
  
They were all different assortments of ornaments and lighting fixtures strung across the trees. Whether they were glittering orbs or flashing lights, or the small plush toys of the signature Christmas characters; each one decorated the tree, mixed in with the lights and the candy cane, bringing Christmas cheer to the room.   
  
And then there were the garlands, snowflakes, and wreaths decorating the hallways and doors within their small cozy home. The garlands brought a flash of Christmas cheer and the snowflakes were like a banner, concealing the top of the entrance of the hallway.  
  
But the best part of all? The food. Much like for Thanksgiving, you had already made meal plans with Kiyoko and Yachi, planning to get help recreate a Christmas dinner for not only your family and your in-laws, but also for the volleyball reunion that was going to be held at ~~thankfully~~ **not** your place.  
  
Kei had already expected the house to become more and more busy, what with Christmas right around the corner, but he was surprised that, for once, it was empty and almost quiet. Only soft Christmas songs played from the speakers that you had installed in the kitchen just last Christmas. He walks in, surprised to not even hear a "welcome home" from you, but isn't once he sees the focused look on your face as you finish frosting cookies and cupcakes and- by the Gods, did you make a Buche de Noel1?  
  
"Oh," you noticed him out of the corner of your eye. He was still wearing his business suit, his tie slightly crooked and loose; and his blazer was held in his arm. "Welcome home, Kei."   
  
The smile you flashed him made his heart warm, and he sends you a soft smile, catching you off-guard. "I'm back."  
  
You blinked and then gently set your tools down and washed your hands before approaching him. He doesn't move from his spot the entire time and you asked, "What's up?"  
  
Locks of blonde hair gently sway back and forth as he shakes his head, "Nothing, just thought it smelled sweet in the house."  
  
"Yup!" you smiled as you picked up a finished frosted cookie. It was shaped as a snowflake and you displayed it to him in your hands, "Cute isn't it?"  
  
 _Not as cute as you_ , he almost says out loud, but instead he leans down to inspect it. But as he does, he notices the bit of frosting that's somehow on your cheek and he smirks before leaning forward, his lips capturing that small bit with his tongue.  
  
"K-Kei?!"   
  
 _Totally caught off-guard._ He chuckles as he steadies your hands with his, making sure you didn't drop the cookie and he smirked, "Yeah, definitely sweet."  
  
"I really hope you're talking about the cookie," you muttered mostly to yourself.  
  
"I was referring to you, but the cookie's alright."  
  
"Kei!"  
  
He grabs your wrist and brings the cookie to his mouth, taking a bite of it before leaning forward to press it against yours. You don't hesitate, and take a bite of it as well. Soon the snowflake was gone and he confirmed, "Yeah, it's good."  
  
"You're a horrible taste tester," you sighed. But the tug on the corner of your lips indicated a small smile and he merely shrugged, "Still think you're sweeter. But hey, to each their own."  
  
"God damn it, Kei."


	23. Stockings

****The thing about Christmas that you liked the most is probably being able to actually spoil your friends and family without them feeling bad. So as you stuffing the stockings for your older brother and parents, the adoptive older brother Tooru, and for the Tsukishima's, and for the old volleyball team of course.  
  
But what you enjoyed the most was stuffing stockings for the current Karasuno team. Sure, you weren't anything more than an alumni and previous manager, but you had visited enough to be a consistent presence. Each year, before competitions and the training camps, you had given enough advice to not only the players, but the managers to become something like a mother to them.  
  
Kei heard you humming Christmas songs from the living room when he came in from work. His brow raises and it hits him, it was almost time for the annual Christmas volleyball match1 between alumnis and the current team. He sighed, and he was wondering why there was such a massive amount of messages from the team.   
  
"Babe."  
  
"Excuse me?" you turned to him in shock and he scowled. Pet names were not common in the household, and your mouth opened and closed like a fish and you asked, "Did you just call me babe? I haven't heard you call me that in... how long now?"  
  
"Okay [F/N]," he rolled his eyes before making himself comfortable next to you. He picked up a neatly filled and tied stocking, he stared at you and the faint blush on your cheeks and the pink tinge of your ears made him smirk.  
  
"Ba-"  
  
"Stop!" you placed a finger to his lip, clearly not amused by how he made fun of you. The shit-eating grin on his face almost made you pinch his nose, but you refrained yourself and you mumbled, "Don't tease me."  
  
"Heh? What are we, back in high school now?" he teased, and upon seeing you pout, he does his best not to laugh at you. Instead he places the stocking back down onto the table and he asked, "When's the practice match?"  
  
"I thought you knew?" you looked at him with slight confusion and he shook his head, "No, all three group chats don't know. Coach Ukai hasn't chose which alumni team to pull in."  
  
"I see."  
  
"You're still going to go visit anyways aren't you?" Kei sighed as you finished tying up the last stocking goodie bag and you laughed, "No, Kiyoko-senpai is going with Hitoka-chan. I'm just the one putting the bags together."  
  
His eyes raised and he asked, "I thought you liked visiting."  
  
"Yeah, but I'd rather spend time with my salty french fry."  
  
His eyes narrowed and you stuck out your tongue playfully, "If you're going to call me babe again, I'm going to call you my french fry. The saltiest of all french fries!"  
  
He reached out for you, but you were already on your feet and running away, nimbly stepping over the bags.   
  
"[F/N], get back here!" he warned, but the tone was playful and you laughed, "No way, _babe_."


	24. Christmas Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed it up for today, because not only is it Christmas Eve for the 25 days of Christmas challenge, it's also MsTrivous birthday. So happy birthday babe, I hope you enjoy this and you get all the rest you can. You deserve it. 
> 
> And babe, if you ever need someone to vent to, talk to, or whatever, I'll be here.
> 
> I love you lots and you deserve all the happiness in the world. (:

****"Babe, I'm so sorry, I-"  
  
"It's okay, Tetsu," your voice was laced with static and he frowns. Despite how fine you may sound over the phone, he knew times were rough on you. With so much going on in your life, the two of you haven't been able to talk to each other as frequently and you weren't able to tell him everything that was going on. Phone calls were short, text messages were sparse and few due to the struggles of finals and exams.  
  
"It's **not** ," he countered and you laughed. You were half asleep in bed as you listened to him rant about how bad he felt for not being able to see you recently. But you don't blame him, university was important, and both of you were so far away from each other.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow anyways," you yawned. Tomorrow was Christmas, and you've been busy packing and getting ready for the trip back home. He sighed and muttered something along the lines of how he's a bad boyfriend, and immediately you reassure him, "No matter how bad you think you are, I think you're the greatest thing that ever happened to me."  
  
"[F/N]," his voice dropped to a lower tone and he sighed, "Okay... I'll see you soon."  
  
He can hear you sigh longingly before the call drops and he finally steps out of the empty hallway into the bustling crowd. He didn't care if he was going to arrive right before dinner for you, he's determined to make today the best for you. He was determined as he made his way through the crowd and onto the train.   
  
There can be a thousand miles between the two of you and he'd still find you.  
  
***  
  
You woke up dazed, the nap you took was more than rejuvenating, but it was also time-distorting. You swear the sun was still up and painting the world in color, but by the time you were awake, there was nothing but darkness. Your housemates had all left long before you did for the holidays as your finals were much later on in the week than theirs, and the house was dead quiet. You blinked at the situation and you groggily checked your phone.   
  
There were no new messages; no calls or messages from either your parents or Kuroo. You idly checked Snapchat, and a smile grew on your face as you saw some pictures of your old high school friends. Kenma may not be fond photo taker, but he was a **phenomenal**  photographer. Even with just his phone quality, the candid pictures of the Nekoma team made you smile as you clicked through his Snaps to you. But you slowly began to realize that your favorite cat captain was missing from the pictures and you quickly tapped a question to Kenma.  
  
[F/N]: Tetsu wasn't there?  
  
You watched as you saw the " _Kenma is typing..."_  at the bottom of the screen and you get a simple response.   
  
"No?" you read aloud and pouted, and immediately typed a response.  
  
[F/N]: No way, he'd never miss a party.  
  
Kenma: He does if it's for you.  
  
[F/N]: ??? But he knows I can't come home til tomorrow.  
  
Kenma: I know. But he doesn't like being at these things without you.  
  
[F/N]: But you guys are willing to party without me?   
  
The last one was sent in a teasing and joking manner, and Kenma responds with an unhappy "They crashed my house, I don't want them here either."  
  
"Poor Kenma," you giggled. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, shocking you out of your reverie and you frowned. _No one should be visiting... I hope it's not one of those business people._  
  
You slowly made your way to the door, and upon peeking through the peep hole, you see a familiar bed head of hair. Kuroo wasn't looking at the door, but rather staring out over the apartment terrace, a small dainty box in one hand that was held carefully at his side, and another cup sipping a cup of coffee.  
  
You opened the door slowly in surprise, his name coming out in a breathy whisper as though you were unsure if you were still asleep. He shoots you a soft grin, "Hey kitten."  
  
"You- Why- How?" you couldn't form the words as you let him in. He casually flicks the light on, allowing the living room and kitchen to be illuminated, and you immediately squinted at the sudden change in brightness. He snickered at your adorable reaction before placing the box and coffee on the kitchen counter.  
  
"I figured I'd surprise you, it's Christmas Eve, and you're busy with your family tomorrow, and most importantly, it's your birthday."  
  
"My- Oh my god," you paused and your expression dropped. You have been so overwhelmed and consumed by your studies that you had forgotten that today was your birthday. He sighed and immediately pulls you towards him, his arms wrapping around your waist as his forehead is gently pressed against yours.   
  
"I knew you'd forget."  
  
"Sorry," you whispered. Both of you close your eyes, savoring the peace and quiet, the reunion, and the presence of the other. He rubbed soft circles on your back and he whispered, "I hope you've been taking care of yourself though... I've been worried."  
  
"I'm sorry I wasn't able to check up with you," you apologized, "But I've been fine. A small bit of family situations, but..." your voice grows weak, "I can't do anything about that, but I really do hope things will be okay."  
  
He pulls away to see your eyes were watering and he pulls you into a tight hug. Your arms find your way around him as you cling onto him tightly for your dear life as you finally released all the emotions you've kept repressed in order to study properly. Kuroo had figured this would happen, you were **always**  this self sacrificial, and that's why he was here.   
  
Once you calmed down, he led you over to the small box and he coughed, clearing his throat, "Uh, kind of awkward, but I bought your favorite from that bakery down the street from your apartment. I know it's not the whole cake, I think it would have been too much for both of us, but then one slice was too little, so I got a full month cake and-"  
  
Kuroo finally shuts up when he turns to you and you pressed your lips against his. His cheeks flare red and you burst into laughter before leaning against him, "You're the best Tetsu."  
  
"Well, I **am**  your boyfriend."  
  
"Mhm," you drew circles on his arm and closed your eyes, "You're the absolute best."  
  
"Of course, [F/N]," his arm wraps around your shoulders and he presses a kiss against your temple. "Happy birthday my love," he paused and he smiles at you, "And know that you can always count on me."


	25. Unwrapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't really celebrate Christmas anymore, so I kind of had a hard time writing this because I couldn't remember a year in which I didn't know what I got. Every year the gifts were always wrapped whenever I was home (I've even wrote my own Christmas cards for myself and wrapped my own gift without knowing it when I Was a lot younger since my aunts always asked me to help them); so I kind of was like, "How does one express happiness at a surprise gift?" 
> 
> And then I remembered this year's birthday and- yup that about sums it up.
> 
> Anyways, with this, the 25 days of Christmas challenge is over. I didn't write it all for Kei as I would have thought (what with yesterday being one of my dear friend's birthday so I wrote Kuroo instead). Haha, but I enjoyed it and I'm quite glad this challenge existed. This is the first time I pushed out so many fics consistently. xD 
> 
> Now I can finally get back to my AUs and my gift fics. :) Merry Christmas fam!

"KEI I LOVE YOU."  
  
"Shut up [F/N]."  
  
"Ehehe," you were giggling, a bright and cheerful smile on your face. Your eyes were sparkling and twinkling with happiness and Kei's expression softens. It was much too early for this, and you turned to him, handing him a relatively decent sized box.   
  
"Open it!" you exclaimed. You watched him take it warily and he gently places it next to him on his side of the living room floor in front of the Christmas tree.  
  
"Later."  
  
"Nooo! Now, Kei!"  
  
"I'll open it later."  
  
"But why?" you pouted and he pointed at your stack of presents, which was clearly larger than his size when it came to mass size, "Cause you're going to have more wrapping paper."  
  
"At least open mine?"  
  
Kei stared at the neatly wrapped golden box. It wasn't too flashy, if anything he had almost not noticed it with how the other boxes were just so large and outstanding.   
  
"Okay, I'll open yours," he caved in and he slowly began unwrapping it, it didn't take long for him to unwrap it, and when he did, it revealed not just a small card, but also a new pair of sports glasses and knee pads. He looked up at you, and you can see that he was touched by the simple gifts from the way his gold hues sparkled just a tad bit more.  
  
"How'd you find out I broke my old knee pads?" Kei asked. You pouted, "Of course I'd know, silly. I'm the one who cleans them for you!"  
  
Kei shook his head, "I was going to buy new ones..."  
  
"These are special though, look at the inside," you prompted as you scooted closer. He made room for you by pushing the wrapping paper away, and you leaned towards him as he looked inside.  
  
 _Tsukishima Kei the Clever Middle Blocker_.  
  
He turned to you, a very small smile on his lips, and he muttered, "You would."  
  
"Of course, and I got you new sports glasses cause the band on your old one was starting to get weak," you explained. He shook his head and teased, "Should I read the let-"  
  
"Read it when I'm not around please, I'm not ready to embarrass myself."  
  
"Please, like I haven't seen all sides of you," Kei rolled his eyes, but he had noticed the slight flush of pink on your cheeks, and he complies to your request of reading it later. He gently presses a kiss to your temple and whispered, "I still have one more gift for you."  
  
You turned to look at him slightly confused, and asked, "I thought this was it?"   
  
You turned the soft plush around before gently squeezing the face. He shook his head to confirm the negative and he reached into his sweater pocket, pulling out a small rectangular box. You frowned, and calmly stated, "You were the one who told me not to get a wand."  
  
"Tch," he scoffed, "This isn't a wand, stupid."  
  
He hands the sleek black box over to you, it felt smooth against your touch, and you gently unclasp the small gold lock in the front. You glance back at Kei, his gaze was soft as he encouraged you to open it with a simple nod of his head. As your fingers gently lifted the small box open, on a soft white velvety pillow was a simple silver chained necklace with a ring dangling on it.  
  
You lifted the ring and you gasped, "Oh.. Kei." Your voice was laced with love and he can tell you were touched. It was a replacement of the first ever couple ring he had given you. You had lost the original one after moving out of your house and into the house you live in now with him. He can still remember how you had avoided him like the plague after you had lost it. The amount of guilt that swam in your eyes and how you had hesitated to even wear any of your other accessories since then.   
  
When he has confronted you about it, he had expected something like how you had forgotten something dumb that you were going to do for him, or that you had lost his knee pads or something. He was not expecting you to break into tears as you apologized over and over again about the lost ring. You were so distraught, and he merely held you in his arms that night when you had finally told him.   
  
He watched you as you gently turned the ring around. The unshed tears in your eyes shone each time light reflected off the simple silver band with the inscriptions of his and your initials inside.   
  
"Kei, I-" you choke on your words, and duck your head, hiding your tears behind your hair. A huff of air is heard from Kei, and soon you find yourself cocooned in his warmth as he gently held you close. You tried to speak; you just wanted to thank him. For remembering, and for taking the time to make another one, but you couldn't. The overflow of emotions caused you to cry, and he doesn't sigh, he doesn't push you away, but he accepts you for everything that you are.   
  
By the time you calm down, you don't look at him, and he gently pokes your cheek, "Done?"  
  
You nod, not trusting yourself to speak, and he gently takes the necklace from you, unclasping it and looping it around your neck. He was careful, brushing away the stray strands of hair that may get caught, and once he locks it, he gently holds the ring in his palm. Your fingers reach for it gently and you murmur, "Thank you Kei."  
  
He nods, and rests his head on your shoulder as he pulls you so that your back is flush against his chest, "Yeah. Merry Christmas, [F/N]."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Transferred from my DeviantArt account. I do not own any characters, and you know, I still suck at summaries.
> 
> Please do not copy or plagiarize or repost anywhere else. ;A; I've only put this up on my DA and here. 
> 
> I do accept requests! Please check my tumblr @itbeajen if you want to send me anything, it can be questions about my series, requests, or just talk to me!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Transferred from my DeviantArt account. I do not own any characters, and you know, I still suck at summaries.
> 
> Please do not copy or plagiarize or repost anywhere else. ;A; I've only put this up on my DA and here. 
> 
> I do accept requests! Please check my tumblr @itbeajen if you want to send me anything, it can be questions about my series, requests, or just talk to me!!!


End file.
